Silent night
by Flyinggoddess
Summary: one night, vampire hunter sasuke uchiha meets a stranger by the name of naruto...a vampire send by itachi? sligh yaoi in further chap. sasunaru. kakairu
1. prologue

Naruto is not mine.,

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read. Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summery:** one night, sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named naruto

No flames.

enjoy:

_prologue_

_I am not afraid of the dark, I am afraid of what is in it_

was the line coming out of our children's mouth in those days, because most had witnessed the blood shed by creatures, wearing a human mask.  
They had eyes like us, bloody fingers like men, they could be cruel yet kind depending on the person. They had everything like us except the name they wore, and their thirst for blood.

…_Vampires…_

The name was forbidden to be mentioned, because it would bring fear to the people's eyes.

Uchiha sasuke was not a normal man. In fact, who was in these dark and clouded days?

He had the deepest secret, not meant to be charred, yet everyone had their dirty little things.

He hunted vampires, he wanted every last one of them dead. He was a calm and collected person during day and night. With no family, or any friends, he was alone in this fight for life and death. In this quest to get rid of all the vampires on this planet.

At night, he would go and walk on the road alone, in the alleys and sometimes he would stop at a bar and watch every move anyone made, with calculating eyes and a thoughtful expression. Each night he would kill at least two or three of them. He always had a hard time when they were in a gang and they would attack him all at once, but death never welcomed him, he would always be the last one standing, with impure blood all over him. It was thick and had this disgusting metallic sent. He smelled like blood.

His reason you would ask? Its simple, it's the same in every story like this one. The pain, the hate, the tears and the loose of his family. They died by the hand of a newly turned vampire, and it was his older brother.

He was cold, yet his skin burned with the every hit he received from _him._

_Because you lack of hate, you are not powerful enough dear little brother._

He was breathing hard on the cold floor…and was left alone with the corpse of his parents.

At that time, no one would have imagined that it was a message, Itachi was asking for help. He was turned and yet had no control over his cold body. He saw himself killing his family and slowly he was becoming crazy. He wanted to be hated for what he had done, he wanted to be killed by the hand of the only family he had left to live a pitiful life.

_You have to hate…in order to kill me…_

He was 7 at that time and did not understand a thing that was said during that night Itachi had disappeared. 13 years later, Sasuke was still looking for him. Determined to save his older brother from his own self. Never paying attention to the hole in his heart.

His family was a rich and respected one in the city until that day, they were forgotten with only a tomb with their names on it to be remembered. All the money was left to him, with the mansion so he didn't have to work for the rest of his life. He used the money to buy books, weapons and food for himself.

Since this day, he trained to become strong and to be able hate, yet he couldn't because the pity he felt for his brother was stronger than his hate. Or was it love for his only family?

Sasuke had studied them, reading books at day and testing his theories at night. How to kill a vampire? That was the classic one, the light…or a sharp thing planted in the heart.

They lived longer then humans and drank blood whenever they were hungry because they could not eat anything else. What a shame.

He had learned to sense them, because they always had a different aura then normal people, predict them and think like them. It was easier to kill that way.

They usually didn't go in the same place as the night before. Why? Who knows, maybe they are afraid of something…or is it a rule they have to respect within each other? Yes, they had a leader. He was the first vampire, and was the most powerful one. their is nine vampires that are out of his league...in the undergrounds they were called the nine tails, because each one had a tattoo showing a number of tails, depending if he was strong or not. The nine tailed one was named Kyuubi and he was the one who ruled. People also often called him the first one.

One night changed everything in the life of Sasuke Uchiha, because he never expected to fall so hard for a vampire, or so he though.

Tell me if I should continue it.


	2. meeting

Naruto is not mine.,

**Warning:**

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read. Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summery:** one night, sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named naruto.

No flames.

**Thanks :**

Bloodreddragonninja : I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot !)

kishay333 : Thank you very much I'll try to keep it good.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Meeting.**

Winter was coming very fast, and that meant trouble for our Sasuke, vampires were harder to track down and Halloween was today, it couldn't get any worst. Little kids were everywhere with their fathers and mothers, or their big sister and brothers…laughter was present in every house. Sometimes he would hear screams, only to find out that it was just a joke in order to scare people. October, the worst month ever.

One day it rained and then the other it snowed, making that disturbing feeling whenever you were stepping on the slush.

Between all the fake costumes, candy, happy families and laughter, the creatures of the night were roaming there and then because it was dark, that everyone was disguised, and… they didn't need to hide.

The evil was everywhere and nowhere, behind him and in front of him, watching him or smiling at him. Waving at him like it was mocking that he couldn't kill them, witch was true, there was to many people around him. His senses were on fire because their aura was on everyone.

He could no longer make the difference between the real thing and the fake. He had to get out of there, and pretty fast. He began to walk in the white and endless snow, hands in the openings of his dark, brown coat, leaving traces at every step he took.

The wind leaded him in an abandoned park, trees were creaking under the pressure of the snow, and the moon was….not full. What? Did you think it would be like ;

…_he saw a beautiful girl under the full moon, her smile was…_naa. Not a chance.

It was half of the moon that was showing us her light tonight. It just seemed to increases the amount of wind now. Sasuke tried licking his blue and cold lips, He knew it was not good, but who didn't do it when cold? His coat was heavy because of the long and polished sword that was in it, along with a few other useful things. His foots were numb and while trying to brush away a few bangs of his black hair, his fingers were shaking.

* * *

_Crack _

Sasuke turned around, all his senses were alert and his hands were already under his coat, gripping his sword like his life depended on it.

It was a rabbit. A freaking rabbit! It quickly started running like its tail was on fire disappearing behind a tree.

_what are you doing to that poor rabbit?_

Who ever that was, had a mocking tone. Not only that, he had a deep voice and was pretty powerful, judging by the strange aura he was emitting. Knowing that, Sasuke slowly turned around to stare at the person, being careful not to arouse anything.

They didn't lock eyes or stare at each other, because the strange _man_ was looking at the sky like he wanted to ask something. Only Sasuke was watching him, curiosity had gained the best of him. The stranger was tall, but not taller then him. He had blond hair, not kissed by the sun as anyone would have said, but it was the type of blond that was kissed by _darkness. _He was wearing a long coat that stopped at his knees. It was black. His pants were brown, almost like Sasuke's coat but paler. His skin was not pale but not tan either. His voice, Sasuke remembered, was sorrowful and sad along with the mocking tone.

_Who are you?_

Sasuke didn't mean to ask the questionthe person was strange. There was no evil in his eyes when he turned to look at him. There was no malice, or any killing intent. He didn't smell blood. There was just this endless blue that was his eyes. A beautiful color.

But at the same time, he was not human, the little slits in his eyes proved that and his aura was not a human one. He had six marks, three on each cheek, three thin lines that looked like the work of a sharp knife. Maybe it was?

_Who I am?...I ask the sky this __question every night and day, do you have an answer?_

Sad, yet stupid when you think about it. Sasuke asked who he was because he didn't know right? Then why is this man asking him if he doesn't know?(very confusing vv)

He couldn't hold back a snort at this situation;

_The sky doesn't talk or hear, it cries for humanity, stupid._

It would have been to poetic for the moment if the _stupid_ wasn't said. Seriously.

Sasuke was starting to walk, slowly toward the stranger, sword ready to strike at the slightest move from the other. The melting snow wetting his shoes, he wanted to go home and rest, so he was going to finish this quickly.

The stranger did nothing has the other was advancing, he only said on thing, as if afraid of telling himself the truth;

* * *

So? How was it? D I'll try and update the nest chapter fast.

The hole who am I will be explained in later chapters.


	3. confusing

Naruto is not mine.,

**Warning:**

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read. Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summery:** one night, sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named naruto.

No flames.

**Thanks :**

**The happiest goth on earth:**You'll know his reaction in this chap ;) 'cause its going to be on his pov!

**JadeStoneTheYounger**: just for persons like you, I try and update faster D thanks

Enjoy.

* * *

_I'm no idiot, I am half human._

**Sasuke's pov**

I felt my eyebrows raise at what he just said. It was impossible, yet I couldn't bring myself not to believe him. His eyes told the truth, but how can someone be half human? I researched them, and if a vampire was in love with a human, witch is a very rare case, they simply cannot reproduce due to the different race. The man before me could only be lying, or was there something else that I missed that could make a half human half vampire born?

_W…What?.._

I stopped advancing toward him, and looked into his eyes, going down, not missing a inch of his face, only to stop at his blue lips. It was then I realized he was talking to me again;

_are you going to kill me?_

He said, pointing at my sword, I was still gripping it. Hard.

It was as if his eyes had no light in them, like he was dead to the world and was only waiting for me to say yes. I couldn't kill him, why you would ask? Well its true I hate vampires and all, but never in my life have I seen someone like him. Besides, he had no intent to kill. It was like he was an innocent who suffered to much in life, and wanted someone to do the dirty job of killing him. No sir.

I couldn't say he wasn't beautiful or attractive. I don't even know if I'm into man yet. Its true, Uchiha Sasuke, 20 years old, killed a thousand vampires, saw his family die and …never had a date.( wow surprise) But that's not the point. Somehow I didn't want to kill him and I blamed it on pity. Without even realizing it, I let go of my sword, putting it back in my coat. I feet myself talking.

_Do you want me to?_

He was surprised, apparently, he expected me to say something else. He seemed happier after what I said, like he had just found his long lost brother (my wish). He looked at me up and down, then a smile was slowly forming its way on his cold lips. A large and peaceful smile. His expression held new found trust and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

_Your just like he said.._

And he disappeared. Just like that, without an explanation, leaving a little cloud of smoke behind him. I let out a slight cough and looked around. it was a first one, I didn't know they could disappear like that. But then again, he said he wasn't a vampire. All these thoughts were confusing for my tired mind. It was then I realized it was really early. What? Its true. Its was 4 o'clock in the morning. That meant Halloween was finished and the demons were hiding again. There must have been a least 5 dead that night, And I couldn't do a thing. The sun would soon show itself and the birds would start making noises. Who was the _He _the stranger mentioned earlier?

**End of pov**

Sasuke began to walk back to his mansion, without realizing that something was following him from afar in a tree. It was masking its aura, after all, its orders were clear, to follow the man and do its job. So, as it watched the hunter walking from afar, it began to go from tree to tree with grace and in silence, with a playful smile on its lips.

Sasuke was not aware that he was being followed, so he just kept walking in the direction of his home. The houses just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger with each street he passed, and the trees thicker and older. Finally, he arrived in front of a big and gloomy looking mansion that was surrounded by trees, it could not easily be seen and that was why he liked it so much. It was a peace of art, two white pillars were placed in the front of two closed doors, that were way to big. He was home.

The place where everything began, and where everything will one day end. He would never live this place, because of the precious memories that were in it, all the good and bad times he went through were in there. With a sigh, he entered his mansion and closed the door behind him. He didn't even look around as he made his way to his room on the second floor. Walking down the long corridors, passing his parents and Itachi's room on the way. He turned the doorknob and went inside his room. He took a nice and hot shower to relax, and after that he quickly changed into some comfortable pajamas, went in his comfy bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the strange blond he had met earlier, not aware that the _thing _was watching him from the shadows of a big tree trough the window leading in Sasuke's room.

**O-----------SaSuKe-----------O**

Mnn, I wonder what/who the thing is ? D loll

I'll try and update sometime tomorrow.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Knowing

Naruto is not mine.,

**Warning:**

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read.

Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summery:** one night, sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named naruto.

No flames.

**Thanks :**

**vampire-anime-lover19 : **thanks! The comment is really appreciated !

**JadeStoneTheYounger**: your comments boost me up, thank you very much !!

Enjoy.

* * *

Days passed and nothing new happened, Sasuke was going through his normal routine; killing vampires, reading, sleeping, eating and killing more vampires. He couldn't say his life was boring, but having the same thing happen day after day was becoming really…. Well, Boring!!

He looked at his family photo standing proudly on a small coffee table in his room. He was suddenly invaded with sadness and loneliness. He had been so happy and innocent at that time, not knowing what was going on around him. It was the only photo where everyone was smiling, even his father who had been a cold hearted man, but a good one none less, who wanted the best for his family. He had the biggest architect company in the country. He was well known for his skills and was a hard working man. It was him who had built the mansion. Besides him was his mother. She was a beautiful women with her long raven hair. Her eyes were black, like the rest of the family, but her smile told everything about her, she was kind and pleasant. Her hands were on Itachi's shoulders. He had a small smile. He was always playing with him when he felt lonely or sad. He was a normal older brother who cared about Sasuke. He hoped Itachi would find peace one day.

But enough talking about the past and lets talk about is irritation now.

Because he had the strange sensation that someone or something was watching him. Constantly, since a little less than two weeks. Every time he tried looking around him to find it, it would just vanish.

There was another problem, whenever he had free time, his thinking would direct itself to the blond man he had met a few days before. He didn't know what to do to get rid of it. He had this feeling, that said he was going to meet him again, and sooner then he though. He didn't know if it was good or bad, even though a small and ignored part of him said it was good.

It was around 9h30 in the morning, he was dressed, had taken a shower, eaten his breakfast (eggs and bacon.) and needed to do some shopping. Grabbing his keys, he took his coat and a blood red scarf, put it around his neck and went out.

He was in front of a small food store after 10 minutes of walking in the snow, there was a lot of wind in November, but it was not the coldest month, thankfully. He entered the store, only to hear the little sound a bell telling the seller that a client had entered.

He was smiling behind the counter, it was an old man, but not a normal one.

He had white long hair, he had a headband with a kanji on it.(meaning oil I think Oo strange !) two red lines were tattooed on his face, a pure pervert, but a good messenger. He had millions of contacts and knew everything that was going on, for humans and vampires. He was his source whenever he needed to find someone of know something. His name was jiraya.

He got what he needed to buy and made is way the cashier's desk to pay the items.

He glanced at the old man in front of him and asked ;

_Got anything new?_

The old man looked at him for a moment, as if thinking what he had to say and finally talked back;

_I heard that Itachi is on the move, after what? I really don't know but one of my spies saw him talking with a blond man. __Around your age with three scars on each cheek._

The description oddly fits the blond man he had met. So he was with Itachi? That was interesting. Its been a long time since he had last heard of his brother or of his actions.

_-__Your just like he said…-_

Those were the last words the blond had said to him, there was a good probability that the _He_ was Itachi. So the blond had something to do with him for his brother? Was it a mission to kill him? No, he would have already done his move. To spy on him and see if there was some juicy info.? what juicy info? All he did was kill. Or has it s something to do with the feeling of being watched ?

God, It was the first time in years that Sasuke had gotten so much information at once and he was happy to finally have a good lead. He wasn't going do let it go that easily, now all he had to do was find that blond, in order to find Itachi..

He said his thanks to Jiraya and quickly left the store to head home. Today is my lucky day, I feel it. Sasuke though. He never knew how wrong he was.

O--------Naruto--------O

Sorry for the delay. My computer is giving me a hard time.

Hope you liked it D

So, can someone guess what naruto has to do with Itachi?


	5. Who is It ?

Naruto is not mine.,

**Warning:**

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read.

Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summery:** one night, Sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named Naruto.

No flames.

**Thanks :**

**Black-Dranzer-1119** : thank you

**nellie330**: you'll see pretty soon ! D

**knute314**: I' try and keep it good! ;)

**JadeStoneTheYounger**: Thank you very much for your comments ! D D

**vampire-anime-lover19**: kukukukuu you'll see very soon ! maybe in this chap B)

Enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke had waited all day for the night to finally fall. He had paced, walking in circles and barely eating. He had called Kakashi and asked him to find better weapons. Kakashi was a strange man, he always had a mask on his face and a headband so we could only see is right eye, maybe because of an accident in the war? He was a soldier before he retired and opened a small shop of weapons. He sold swords, guns, grenades, etc.

Kakashi always saw through Sasuke, he didn't know how but every time he phoned him or went to see him, Kakashi would always ask something like ;

_Oh so you want new weapons? You finally found __a lead didn't you?_

Sasuke had never told him about Itachi, he didn't even talked about him. So when he had ask the old soldier about it, he always said something like _Lucky guess? _and would startplaying innocent. Sometimes, he wanted to hit him hard. Very hard.

Time flew by, and as he finished reloading his guns and polishing his sword, it was already night-time, around 9h30. He packed and hided everything in his coat. Put on his big black boots, (wow lots of B's) his red scarf and walked out in the night. It was snowing.

Just has he walked out of his house, the same weird feeling made itself known in his spine. The same feeling he had for weeks now, that someone was following and watching him. He tried to ignore it has he continued to walk down the silent road. He was listening to every sound, only to hear the one of his own foot steps as he walked in the snow covered city. It took him to the deserted park, where he had met the blue-eyed stranger and was hypnotized by the scene in front of him.

The site was beautiful, the silent night was covered in white and pure snow, like it never once was tainted with red, like all our sins just disappeared in it. He was blinded by the reflection of the light that was produced by the streetlight and was slightly shaking, due to the deadly cold wind on his skin.

It made him come back to hearth, to think about how he was going to find either Itachi our the blond guy. How was he going to find one of them?! He couldn't go in a bar and ask ;

_hey, did you see a weird blond__ guy with blue eyes?_ yeah…

His thought were suddenly interrupted when a pack of vampires appeared in front and behind him, as if expecting him to runaway. It was the first time that Sasuke saw so much creatures together. They were at least 20! When he fought gangs, there were just 5 or 10 at most, and it was already difficult, but this was the double! It was not for nothing that they were called by all the names, like beast or monster, they were strong and thirsty for blood. Put in a deadly aura and vengeance. That makes one twisted thing.

They looked pretty happy too, probably because they would feed on the infamous hunter that has been killing them one by one for years now. They were sure of themselves, that was their big mistake. Although, they were right about the number, Sasuke didn't even stand a chance against 20 vampires on him all at once. Sure he could take them, one by one, but they would not wait patiently in line.

He had reloaded his two guns, but that meant he had about 14 bullets, and surely he would miss them sometimes because some of them were quite fast. (seven in each gun right??) so using his sword was is only chance. And he needed that chance in order to survive the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, The shadow that had been watching the hunter for about a month now, was looking at the fight from its tree branch. It looked at the fighting Uchiha and smiled, the elegance was the same, the emotionless face too. It was funny for the shadow, that everyday the little brother would try to locate it whenever he was outside or in his mansion, looking around and always finished frustrated.

It was thinking of how Itachi-sama would be proud of his baby brother, until its eyes caught the battle under . It looked like the mission was about the begin. Because the hunter was having a lot of difficulty at fighting the vampires.

His breathing was slow and he had minor wounds, his empty guns were meters away from him and his sword was planted in the chest of one of the creatures. He was against the wall of an old building and was surrounded, leaving no space for escape, not that his Uchiha ego would permit it. Damn Uchihas and their rules.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was not afraid, because Uchihas were never afraid. It was true. The hunter didn't want to die by the hands of lowly vampires like those. He wanted to see his brother one last time and end his agony, if he had no choice. The demons were about to strike all at once when suddenly the aura of the thing that was following him increased greatly and got out of its hiding place. He couldn't see the face of the thing because of the darkness of the night, but when it out itself right in front of him, his eyes winded .

_You!!_

_**O----------------------SasuNaru---------------------O**_

_Well ? I know I'm a very bad person for putting a cliff anger XD_


	6. Him again?

Naruto is not mine.,

**Warning:**

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read.

Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summery:** one night, Sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named Naruto.

No flames.

**Thanks :**

**JadeStoneTheYounger**: thanks for the support. D

**Nellie330: **can't wait can you ? 3

**ShindoShuichi**: Than you so much for the offer I would love for you to be my beta D but, since I'm new , I'll need you to explain to me how all of this works, if you still want

**vampire-anime-lover19**: sorry for not updating soon enough -- school is taking my free time TT-TT.

Enjoy. And sorry if I don't update as fast, school is taking my time.

* * *

_You!!_

Millions of questions ran through his mind when he saw his _savior's_ face coming out of the moon's shadow, looking at the bunch of vampires. why was he here of all the places? Was he hereto protect or kill him? How old was he??( oO?)

He hadn't meant to yell like that, he wasn't even supposed to yell at all, he was supposed to stay in control, and never show emotions, considering he was a proud and silent Uchiha, but standing before him, in all his glory was the blond headed man that was on his mind for some time now, and the same man he wanted to find. Never in his life he would have thought this would happen to him.

Now that the guy was right in front of him, he would never let him escape, it was a to good opportunity, and he was not going to miss it. Now if only he had strength left in his tired body ( not that he would admit he was tired).

He wore the same cloak as the last time he had seen him,( chapter 1 I think)With the same far away look in his blue eyes, his wild and dark-yellow hair covering his ears and forehead. The only difference he could see from the last time he had seen him, was the maniacal grin that the man had on his face, like he was amused by the scene before him. It sounded weird ne? _A far away look in his sad eyes and a maniacal grin_ it didn't fit him sasuke decided.

The blond stranger had been his stalker (his?) for the past few weeks. He had followed him every time he went out of the house and watched his every move, did he do all this just to get some juicy info on him? Sasuke didn't understand a thing of the situation, and he didn't like it at all. All he new about the guy was that he was supposedly working with or under Itachi, he was half human somehow, he had yellow hair and blue eyes, it was all he had and it was not much compared to what the man must have on him from the past few weeks observations. So the big question was; was he in front of him to protect him, or to have a better access in order to kill him with his friends vampires, who all looked very surprised to meet him too? He secretly hoped it was the first one, because he wouldn't survive a blow, not with the strong aura the blond man was currently emitting.

Before the blond man could do anything however, one of the remaining vampire had gotten over the blonds surprise appearance from the tree and with a battle cry, ran towards his stalker with a dagger in his left hand. Even with all the killing intent he had, and the combat skills he seemed to possess, the poor creature apparently didn't stand a chance against him. Of course, Sasuke hadn't expected less from a guy who new Itachi, But was a little surprised by the speed and brutality of his new ally.

Apparently, the blond idiot had no weapons on him, but it didn't seem to stop him as he ran towards the demon who had no time to respond, and delivered a hard punch on the vampire's jaw. The vampire fell to the ground with a loud cry and spat blood on the now impure snow. That guy had no grace at all, he just ran towards the demons, face high in the air, looking at them as if they were about to discover hell. He was like a wild animal who had found its prey. Sasuke knew that they stood no chance against the man.

* * *

From the wall he was leaning on, Sasuke watched as all the remaining vampires started to run towards the blond at the same time, angry, confident and ready for the kill, none of them paid attention to the gleam in his eyes as they got closer to him. Some had swords or daggers, others just had their claws and sharp teeth, But it didn't seem matter to the blond as he successfully blocked every attack thrown at him, dodging others and kicked the rest, without breaking a sweat.

During the fight, Sasuke noticed that his supposed-to-be ally hadn't kill anybody, he just punched them hard enough for them to fall unconscious. It was pretty weird to see a semi vampire who didn't kill, then again, it was his own kind, but so were the humans so it didn't make any sense at all. The man was just one big mystery that sasuke intended to find out.

When they were all out of it and that none of them were able to fight anymore, not even moan in pain, Sasuke stopped leaning against the cold building's wall and started walking with a little difficulty towards the mysterious man, slowly, as if not to startle him. Being careful not to fall on one of the bodies that laid everywhere around him. The man finally turned to look a him when he had heard the walking and smiled, not the same smile from when he was fighting, no, it was a relieved smile, as if satisfied with a job well done. Maybe that's what it was, his job. But why would Itachi send someone to protect him when he was more then capable of protecting himself, right?...right??

It, again, didn't make any sense, it seemed as the puzzle was getting bigger and more difficult with each new information he got. But, he would discover what was going on, and he was going to find Itachi no matter what! It was a personal vow. Now, he just had to make the blond stay right where he was, and make him tell everything. The only flaw in his plan, was that he was a little to weak to fight at the moment, and that was a big problem as the blond was now completely facing him, still smiling like an idiot.

_Now, shall I introduce myself?_

He had said, sounding very amused at my state.

O---------------------SaNasuruKeto-------------------------O

Another cliff, sorry for the lateness, I'll try and update more faster

Until next time.


	7. Is it in the air?

Naruto is not mine.,

**Warning:**

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read.

Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summery:** one night, Sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named Naruto.

No flames.

**Thanks :**

**Frizzy197**: thank you, D I'll correct it as soon as I can .

**JadeStoneTheYounger**: I really appreciate all your comments I hope the story will continue to please you. -

**ShindoShuichi**: please! not my but !! TAT XD anyway, here's my email, LlognayL hotmail . com you can call me F.G or….bunny XD whatever you want to call me; . we'll chat together !

other people can also ask me questions about the story there, by mail of course! XD.

**vampire-anime-lover19** I hope I wasn't to long XD thanks

**threeBOWLSofRAMEN**: yup! Its sasunaru alright ! D Naru's just like: I'll make him think I'm seme and cool XD even if I'm not XD naru was born as an uke, he will die as a uke !!

**nellie330**: I love to torment people XD but if you can't wait you can always email me until I update XDD.

Enjoy. And sorry if I don't update as fast, school is taking my time.

* * *

_Now, shall I introduce myself?_

The raven in front of him seemed so calm, even in his weakened state, he would stand up with pride. Pff, Uchihas . He let his eyes wander to the raven's face and smiled. Although he looked so much like his master, They were so different. He understood now why Itachi-sama had asked him to take care of his brother, he could see how alone the boy in front of him was. Like himself.

The raven was looking at him half glaring, half curious, waiting for him to introduce himself . He was immune to their glares because of Itachi-sama and also, because of his master, could read the emotions going trough the eyes of the boy in front of him. There was no fear, no hatred or disgust much to his surprise. Whenever he was ordered to fight, his victims or his allies would look at him with hateful glares, because he was after all, a monster.

He was starting to feel the other's impatience and deduced that he had waited long enough

_You can call me N-a-r-u-t-o, at your service Uchiha-san _

* * *

_I'm not retard you know, I can understand English unlike you it seems._

He never wanted to say that, but his tongue was more powerful than his brain. The blond, now known as Naruto (fishcake??) was looking at him as if he had grown another head. It was normal, considering he had just insulted a man who could beat the sht out of him in no time, because of his state. Seriously, the blond could have said his name in the normal manner , you know? Without having to spell it.

It took 5 more seconds, before he registered the last part of Naruto's statement. Service? Was it a joke? Did Itachi send him a slave or what? He didn't need one nor did he need protection, so why do this? Was it because he still cared? Maybe a small part of is old brother was still in there, deep in his soul? Or was it an approach to simply wait until he was asleep and kill him?

The blond was still smiling as if he was happy that Sasuke had just insulted him. Then, his smile turned into a frown as Naruto finally understood what he had said, Mh. Retard.

He watched as his mouth opened and closed, a least three times, before his hand went to his stomach and started to laugh, hard. Sasuke was, to say the least, stunned. Never in his life had he heard such a beautiful laugh, it wasn't forced nor annoying. It seemed carefree. Suddenly, to Sasuke, this man didn't look so dangerous anymore. He couldn't take his eyes away from the man, as he continued to laugh his heart out.

Finally, with tear in his eyes, Naruto's laughing died in his throat as he looked at him again. His smile never leaving his face. Sasuke couldn't help but think that the smile of this man was contagious has he felt his mouth muscles going up, which gave everyone the impression that he was smirking.

Suddenly, as if it wanted him back on hearth, his wounds started to hurt, real bad. The fact that the cold was playing with his wounds didn't help either. His vision was starting to go black, and the last thing he saw before passing out, was the face of an angel.

* * *

**Naruto's Pov:**

I panicked a little when I saw the man I was supposed to protect starting to fall face first on the ground. With little speed, I manage to catch him before he hit it. His eyes were obviously not focused as he lost consciousness. His body went limp against mine as I gently lifted him up on my back and started to walk toward his house. Piggy back style.

I knew the way to his house by heart, who wouldn't after having to follow him everyday?

Sure, I sounded a lot like a stalker, but I had to know his habits and what food he liked, if I wanted to help him! Right?!

I opened the front door of his freaking huge mansion,(still can't believe he leaves here alone!) and started to walk toward his bedroom, I felt lucky knowing where it was, because it was a real labyrinth!

Finally arriving in the bedroom, I gently placed Sasuke on his bed, took off his cloths and throwing them on the ground not to gently. I could only stare dumbly for a few seconds at the well toned and pale chest in front of me until my eyes got couth by the wounds on it and winced a little. They looked deeper then what I expected. But it was nothing I couldn't deal with.

I began my work, starting with the stomach and finishing with his back, I was watching my hands, as they roamed all over his body to heal his wounds. A little blue light was comer out of my palms and was closing every little scratch he had. The wounds would still hurt a little, because I was not a god who could make pain disappear, but it was much better . After that, I started cleaning the dry blood on him. It was a real pleasure, really. Having the privilege to see a naked Uchiha. It was not an every day thing, and it never will be.( kukukuku that's what he thinks.)

* * *

sorry for the long wait hope you enjoyed. can you feel the love in the air? XD


	8. Little note, sorry XD

**Little note :**

F.G talking, for **ShindoShuichi ! **

I saw not so long ago that their was a mistake in the email address I gave you, please forgive me ! I 'm so stupid sometimes!(always actually)

I put it at the end of my profile so you can go and see, and I hope it works, if not then tell me and I'll find another way to give it to you, because it seems that it doesn't work if I simply write it in one of my chapters. Again, forgive my clumsiness X 3.

I won't update another chap until I can finally get in touch with you XD.

with lots of love: F.G.


	9. that explains everything

Naruto is not mine.,

**Warning:**

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read.

Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summ****ary:** one night, Sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named Naruto.

No flames.

**Thanks**

**hina-chan824**I'll finish this story no matter what ! D so don't worry about me writing more. Glad you like it .

**SabakuKyuu17**Thank you! I'm glad you like it! 3

**SasuXNaru is my drug**Runs away from sasu-fan-club screaming OO please ! have some mercy!

**PirateCaptainBo**who told you he wasn't ? Kukuukukuku

**LeiseFlustern**I'm glad you like it, And considering this is my first fic, my writing should improve along the way, at least I hope. And for the chapters, its because I don't have a lot of time TT-TT I could do them longer, but it would take more time. Thank you for the support, its really appreciated.

**JadeStoneTheYounger**thank you for the support so far I hope the story will continue to please you.

**vampire-anime-lover19** I'm glad you like it D

**threeBOWLSofRAMEN** I hope you'll enjoy this chapy too.

**nellie330**just to tell you that my good email is at the end of my profile

**hina-chan824**I hope you'll continue to like it ! D

**LeiseFlustern**I was trying to use two separate email addresses, but when I spaced it in one of my chapter, it didn't work, but thanks for the help ) its really appreciated.

'_thinking'_

_Talking_

Enjoy your reading.

* * *

After having finished cleaning up the young Uchiha's wounds, Naruto covered him with the dark blue blankets on the bed and left to start searching for a chair in order to sit beside him. He found none in the raven's room and was too lazy to search in another room, so he settled by sitting at the end of the comfy bed and looked at the unconscious guy.

'The guy looks so fragile in his sleep, like a little lost boy', Naruto thought as he silently watched the unconscious raven.

While putting away some strands of the raven's hair from his beautiful face, Naruto started thinking about the situation, and found it kind of ironic. He, serving under Itachi-sama because the man had saved his life, and then being asked by the same man who killed his own parents to save his younger brother's life, who thinks Itachi has gone crazy and wants to find him.

'_To kill him and get revenge'_ he thought.

Naruto was not a bright person, but he was not stupid either. Sure, he liked smiling a lot, and he made a lot of bad decisions, like keeping those vampires that had hurt the younger Uchiha alive earlier. But still, he couldn't bring himself to kill humans _or_ vampires because they were both part of himself. Even if he had to choose between the two, they both did horrible things to him. His past was still somewhat haunting him, but he would never let it get the best of his life, after all, he was given a second chance by Itachi, and he wasn't going to miss it.

He viewed himself as a tool for his master, or like some people would say: a _thing. _Itachi-sama had once told him to stop listening to other people and to start listening to himself, but it was a hard task. He really was trying his best, but nearly everybody in the underworld knew about the famous Naruto, because of _him!_

Him being an old pedophile of a bastard! He was human, but did things that were far worst than vampires and human combined! Literally!

**Sort of flashback**

Orochimaru was his name, he liked to experience on people and creatures alike, until one day, he fused himself with a snake and became a horrible creature that could take over body after body in order to gain immortality. He wasn't human or vampire, he was a real monster.

Not to long ago, he appeared before the ancient (foreshadowing! D) lord of vampires who was named Kyuubi and claimed the throne by challenging the king into a fight. However, the fight they had wasn't fair, but that's a story for another time.

Nobody stayed alive to tell how in the world did a creature like him became lord of the vampires except Orochimaru himself of course. And Naruto, who had seen the battle between the two.

But on an other side, nobody even knew that Orochimaru took the throne, they all still think that it's Kyuubi except a few selected. And it was for a good reason, Orochimaru wanted to slowly take over the underworld and then govern the planet with an army of his creations.

Naruto was a normal human before, sure, he knew about vampires like everybody and knew the art of fighting because Iruka taught him, so he wouldn't get killed, but he was still just a simple _human_.

Iruka was a soldier before, even know he hated to kill people, and in the middle of a battle, he found love in another man's eyes. Well, eye because the guy was only showing one to people.

Naruto didn't like the other man one bit, he was a total pervert when Naruto was a kid, and he was sure the man hadn't changed, if he was still alive. He didn't know what had become of the couple, because Naruto had gotten captured when he was what, ten? And he had met Iruka when he was four.

He was an orphan at that time, fighting for his life in the streets, he didn't even know his parents or where he was born, he just remembered the cold streets he had lived in.

One day, he stumbled upon a kind man who was named Iruka, and he had taken him to his home, had given him proper education, and a shelter where he could sleep and eat. When Iruka fell in love with the other man and brought him to his home where a young Naruto was still waiting for his return. It was then that they became a family. Those were the times where Naruto was happy, because he had two fathers and a good life. Even if one was perverted.

He had lived in a little apartment with his two fathers, happy, until one day, Orochimaru, who was still a low class human like everybody at that time, took interest in Naruto when he had seen him simply walking down a normal road and threatened to kill every person he knew if he didn't follow him. That included his two fathers and he couldn't refuse in fear of losing the little happiness he had gained. So without even having the time to say goodbye to the people that were the world to him, Naruto had been taken away from his only source of happiness into complete darkness.

He knew they had searched for him in every little corner of the town, but no one cared enough to help them search for a little boy who was most likely dead already. '_They were_ _all wrong'_. Naruto thought darkly. He had survived every experiment Orochimaru had thrown at him, but it was just what Orochimaru wanted from the beginning, a new strong and young vessel. Not for his own soul though, no, he had other plans for Naruto.

Orochimaru was a sick man, a really, really sick man. He took pleasure in torturing people, making them beg for mercy. Naruto was his favourite. Always laughing like a maniac every time Naruto screamed for help. He kept Begging for the nightmare he was in to end. For years, he had prayed to some god that ignored him. He cried for death to take him. But he never got what he wanted, and the luxury of death was no exception. That he knew all too well.

He went through every kind of torture possible from the sexual abuse to the cutting, which brings us to how he met Itachi

Itachi was in the same situation as him, except that he had refused to follow Orochimaru when he was asked, so the man had hired a vampire to turn him and he killed his parents who were trying to help him, he had become crazy. It had happened a little over a year before Naruto was brought in. Itachi had become a killing machine to Orchimaru.

One day, after Orochimaru had finished with Naruto for the day, Itachi had come into the cell and had cleaned Naruto's wound, and when Naruto had asked why, he had simply responded that Naruto made him think of his little brother. From that day, Itachi kept visiting, kept taking care of him. Over the years, Naruto had broken the walls around Itachi heart and he grew soft. Only for Naruto though. They had talked about their pasts, and little by little, hope started to grow into Naruto heart.

Itachi wanted to escape from Orochimaru; they had succeeded, but a little too late for Naruto.

* * *

Sorry for the lateness, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Can anyone guess who this the guy that Iruka fell in love with? It's pretty easy.


	10. waking up

Naruto is not mine.,

**Warning:**

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read.

Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summery:** one night, Sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named Naruto.

No flames.

**Thanks :**

_**Crimson StarShower**_I'm glad you like the story; I hope I won't disappoint you for the next chapters.

_**threeBOWLSofRAMEN**_I should be the one honored to be able to write your name here 3 Thank you.

_**PirateCaptainBo**_ yup yup!! I don't need to hide it , I think everyone already knew it was kakashi. XD

I really think that there is another reason to why Itachi killed his clan, and I don't like it when he plays the bad guy.

_**JadeStoneTheYounger**_thank you very much

_**LeiseFlustern**_it's a technique I have, to keep people from leaving by finishing each chapter with a cliffhanger XD I'm cruel. But it works! Kukukuku.

_**BIG thanks:**_

**ShindoShuichi :** thank you so much! Its really great to work with you, I don't know what I'd do without you D big hug-of-death thank you again!

'_thinking'_

_Talking_

I have to warn you that next week, there will be not chapter because I will not be home all weekend. Sorry.

* * *

The sun was burning outside and the birds were chirping as little kids could be seen in the streets, walking to school. The sky was blue and the streets were crowded with people taking their morning walk. It was a beautiful day for everyone. Well, everyone except for a grumpy Uchiha.

Even thought his eyes were closed, the sun's rays still managed to wake him from his not-so-peaceful slumber. _'Fucking sun…'_ He thought to himself.

He was in pain, not enough to die but enough to make the young Uchiha wince as he tried to open his eyes. His mind was foggy and he was straining to remember what had happened for him to be in such a situation.

'_It must have been the bed; it's getting old and needs to be replaced… Right.'_

He was still trying to focus his eyesight with his half lidded eyes. His vision was blurry and he vaguely noticed that there were two ceilings. Or was it just him?

It was then that he remembered that god had given him hands. While his eyes finally started to adjust to the light, his tried to move his left hand and suddenly found it too heavy for his taste. He didn't listen to his protesting body and with the help of his elbows; he lifted his body a little but stopped when his head started to spin from the sudden movement.

He slowly sat up and silently ordered his head to stop spinning, but since it was _his_ head, it was normal for it to neglect listening to Sasuke. All in all, it was stubborn just like him. He looked at his alarm clock and vaguely noticed that it was 10h15 AM. He had over slept, which was a new record for Sasuke, Uchiha don't oversleep.

When he was done talking to his own head, he looked around the very familiar bedroom and images of the events of the last night suddenly came rushing in his head.

He remembered the pack of vampires that had attacked him, and then he remembered how Naruto had appeared out of nowhere and knocked everyone unconscious. They had talked briefly before he had collapsed.

'_Pathetic,' _he told himself.

Then again, how did he end up in his room? Did the blond bring him here?

Where was the blond now? Why did he care?!

Only then did he remember being injured during the battle. He looked at himself only to see……nothing!

He was hurting but there wasn't a single injury, the blood had been washed away and his skin was as smooth and soft as the day he was born. It wasn't normal. A injury doesn't disappear by itself. He also noticed that he was half naked.

* * *

He suddenly heard a sound coming from downstairs as if someone dropping something onto the floor. He got up as quickly as he could from his bed, looked around his room for his weapons and a T-shirt (A/N: he was in his boxers, Naruto couldn't have left him with his torn and bloody clothes ne?) and finally found his things on a small chair beside his bed. He took one of his two swords and a black T-shirt from his wardrobe and without thinking much about how the chair got there in the first place, Sasuke headed downstairs to the kitchen.

He was close to the kitchen and he could hear a voice cursing. The death grip he had on his sword tightened until his knuckles were turning white. He placed himself against a wall just beside the kitchen's open door and looked at the opening to see who the intruder was.

His vision was suddenly invaded by a yellow thing that had jumped on him and had tackled him to the ground. His grip on his sword was no more as his lungs were crushed under the weight of his attacker. His eyes were wide and panicked.

_I'm so sorry Uchiha-san! I forgot you were injured!_

The man on top of Sasuke, who he then identified as being Naruto because of his hair and voice, didn't seem sorry at all in his opinion. The two of them were sprawled on the floor in a very suggestive position, (Naruto on top of Sasuke but in the Uke-ish mode) but neither of them paid any mind to it.

Slowly, but surely their eyes found each other and the two couldn't separate the connection that their eyes made. It was only then that Sasuke really looked into Naruto's eyes for the first time. They were the deepest shade of blue; so blue that one could easily lose their soul in those endless depths. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto's eyes were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

In Naruto's perspective though, he was thinking totally differently. The young Uchiha's eyes were not dead, yet they weren't alive either. They were only an endless black, like somebody inhabited his mind but forgot to turn on the light in those eyes.

They weren't like Itachi's because that man had the eyes of a man with no future, but Naruto knew better, Itachi was just good at hiding what was left of the emotion left inside of him. If Naruto wasn't there, Itachi's mysterious and gorgeous eyes would have been dead and his insanity would have totally corrupted him.

His thoughts were cut off as the injured man he was currently crushing started to move under him.

_You usuratonkachi (Total moron) Get off me!_

That was it! Even if the blond was most likely stronger than Sasuke, he didn't care because the raven haired male was a totally ungrateful bastard! He had called him a Dobe! Whatever that means. So he hit the vampire slayer on the head, but not too hard.

_You bastard! I'm cooking breakfast for you and this is how you say thank you?! Geez!_

In Sasuke's head, he was screaming, _'This guy is unbelievable! He's fucking whining! Whining!! And why's he cooking breakfast in the first place?' _while rubbing his knew injury.

That's when Sasuke saw the blond suddenly become tense, as if he remembered something very important.

The blond sniffed the air for a second, before his eyes widened by a large fraction and he screamed extremely loudly.

_Shit!! Breakfast is burning!_

The second after the blond said that, Sasuke saw him running back into the kitchen and cursing with a colorful vocabulary about "stupid temes(bastard)" and pancakes. He could see smoke coming out of the kitchen and that's when the fire alarm of the mansion decided it was time for a nice cold shower. Sasuke didn't have breakfast that day.

----------------------------------------

Sasuke was sitting across from Naruto, on the kitchen table. After the little breakfast incident, Sasuke had not-so-gently asked Naruto to go sit so they could properly talk.

Sasuke was tired to say the least, his non existent injuries were killing him. He highly suspected that this Naruto had something to do with this, and it was the perfect opportunity to know more about Itachi's whereabouts.

* * *

I hope you liked it


	11. a picture drowned in tears

Naruto is not mine.,

**Warning:**

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read.

Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summ****ary:** one night, Sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named Naruto.

No flames.

**Thanks :**

_**SabakuKyuu17**_thank you very much sorry for the lateness, I hope it wont happen again. D

_**threeBOWLSofRAMEN**_: OMG thanks!! I'm not mad, just really thankful ! don't hesitate if you see another mistake ! yoshhh!

_**JadeStoneTheYounger**_ glad you continue to like it

_**LeiseFlustern**_ I wont report an abuse, because your right this chapter IS boring as hell and when the story is going to be finished, I'm going to redo every chapter, with more details and more action. Remember that this is my first time at writing a long story. Thank you for the comment D.

_**BIG thanks:**_

**ShindoShuichi :** thank you so much! Its really great to work with you, I don't know what I'd do without you D big hug-of-death thank you again!

* * *

'_thinking'_

_Talking

* * *

_

After the little accident that Naruto made in the kitchen this morning, which ended up with Sasuke cleaning everything, the two of them went to the kitchen's table and sat down across from each other. The two said males were still wet from the unexpected shower they received.

Sasuke looked( more like glared) at Naruto and he vaguely noticed that he wasn't wearing the same clothes from last night, instead, he wore tight jeans with some chains hanging from them and a simple red t-shirt that was determined to stay glued to the boy, making it possible for Sasuke to see the blonds curves and well toned stomach. The cloak was nowhere to be found. His attention turned to Naruto's face. He could see the dripping water coming from his blond hair and going down all the way to his cheeks, finishing its course down the boy's neck. The man in front Sasuke was beautiful and he was not afraid to admit it, but he had to be careful, after all, he was looking at a powerful man who could kill him any minute because of his weakened state, he could not let his hormones get the best of him.

He looked so thin and so innocent with those big puppy eyes of his. One would say he was normal little kid. But Sasuke knew better than to judge the appearance. For Naruto to be working with/under Itachi, he must be special or have some kind of power. From what Sasuke saw, the guy was pretty good at hand in hand combats, but that didn't mean anything.

* * *

Naruto knew he was not a good cook, but being stubborn as he was, he still wanted to make breakfast. Said breakfast ended in the garbage and caused them both a nice icy shower. Now, he was hungry and his stomach was threatening to eat him whole. However, he could not get up from his not so comfortable seat to go and get something, because of the heavy stare that Sasuke was directing at him.

While waiting for the raven to start speaking, he looked around the house and grimly noticed that everything was wet, from the nice couches to the poor TV. It was going to take sometime before everything would be dry again. The house also had a bad smell.

Naruto winced a little at the damage he caused. It was going to cost a fortune to replace every electronic thing around the house, but it was nothing the young Uchiha couldn't manage right? The raven was rich and, from what he saw, all he did with his money was to buy food and weapons. Speaking of weapons, they must be all rusty now. _'Oops'_

After what seemed like forever of silence, Naruto glanced at Sasuke and noticed that he was _still_ looking right at him strangely. He waved his right hand in front of Sasuke's face and he snapped back to reality.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the idiot waving his hand in front of him. He wasn't the one who was going to start the conversation, hell no.

So, the two of them waited for the other to start up a conversation that would never happen. After five minutes and fifteen seconds (who was counting?), Naruto had enough of the glare that was directed at him and started speaking.

_Ano…sorry for the house?_

Anybody sane would have flown out the window with the glare that was directed at him because of the stupid remark, however, Naruto was unaffected by it because of Itachi who could do better than that! So he simply continued to look at Sasuke with his best smile.

We could see a vein popping out manga style from Sasuke's forehead. He wanted to strangle the blond idiot so much it hurt. But first, he had to answer some very important questions before Sasuke chose his fate.

He had so many questions to ask, but he was sure that a few would be left unanswered, so he had to think about which one he was going to ask and how.

Sasuke immediately asked the question that came first in his mind and that plagued him.

_Where is Itachi?_

Naruto looked at him for a moment; his smile was long gone and was replaced by serious eyes. He then started to talk.

_I cannot tell you, but when the time comes, he will come to you._

Sasuke wasn't satisfied at all with the answer to say the least.

* * *

The little room was bare, except for a few things like a little bed and a night stand, across from those two items was a small wardrobe.

The four walls that surrounded the room were a light blue, and a few pictures were hanging. Some pictures with only one person, others with two or three people.

Everything in the room was clean. Not a single trace of dust. In the middle of the room, sitting on the small bed, was a man. The man was holding a picture in his hands; it consisted of three people, two older guys and a little kid in their loving arms. They looked happy in the picture.

Suddenly, the picture was drowning in a river of tears.

After some time, strong but gentle arms made there way around the crying man's waist, making him jump a little. The crying man soon relaxed in the other's embrace knowing exactly who it was.

_I miss him terribly, so much it hurts. Every time I wake up and every time I try to sleep I see his smiling face._

The other occupant of the room stayed silent, knowing that nothing could appease the other man's sadness. He simply tightened is embrace and continued to listen to the other man's silent cries.

_Naruto…..

* * *

_

_Naruto…_

The menacing voice of Sasuke was enough for Naruto to know the he was going to be in a lot of pain if he didn't answer correctly to the question.

But he had no choice; he couldn't reveal Itachi hideout just yet! Itachi strictly ordered him to wait. And besides, at the moment he was a lot stronger than the other man. Even if he was ordered to protect him from eventual danger, one or two hits couldn't hurt right?...right?

_I cannot tell you, because I don't know where he is at the moment._

Naruto didn't lie, it was true… he didn't know where Itachi was _at_ _the moment._

Sasuke just shook his head, clearly not believing him but said nothing against it; he knew that he was no match. So he asked the next question that came in his mind.

_How did you heal me?_

It was simple, Naruto smiled at the question, like he had been waiting for him to ask it.

_It's called chakra, __A molecule created by Scientifics capable of reproduction by merging itself with the blood in my system and therefore creating a powerful microbe capable to heal wounds by accelerant the process of the healing skin…I just used the pores of my skin to get some out and to treat your wounds………..what?_

Sasuke was looking at Naruto strangely; never would he have thought the idiot was capable of such speech. How did he now all this? So many new questions arrived in Sasuke's head. Why did Naruto have those…..molecule things in the first place? Did he hide his intelligence all this time and played dumb just to get closer to Sasuke? '_wait! He's not even close to your dumb emo ass!'_

Upon seeing Sasuke's surprised face, Naruto hit himself mentally for his stupidity.

' _Shit! Now he's going to ask me more questions about this stuff! It's not my fault I learned it by heart! Think Naruto think!!'_

Just as Sasuke was about to speak, the phone started ringing much to Naruto relief.

As much as Sasuke wanted to ignore it, it was not everyday he got a phone call, so it must be important. He got up and went to get the phone; he was surprised to see the number appearing on his phone. He picked it up and answered.

_What do you want kakashi?_

Sasuke didn't notice Naruto's body as it went still.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but as you can see, I made it longer.


	12. The past found you

Naruto is not mine.,

**Warning:**

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read.

Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summ****ary:** one night, Sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named Naruto.

No flames.

**Thanks :**

**hokagegodessarya**glad you seem to like the story

**SabakuKyuu17**I'm glad you like the story, I'm sorry if it takes so much time for me to update. Thanks for the review!

**threeBOWLSofRAMEN**I'm just glad you review the story so often thank you.

**LeiseFlustern** sorry it takes so long for me to update, work is killing my free time. Thanks for the review

**nellie330** I put hints in chapter 9 ) but if you still don't get it, you will not have to wait long for the explanation to come in the next chapters…..or maybe this one XD thanks for the review.

_**BIG thanks:**_

**ShindoShuichi :** thank you so much! Its really great to work with you, I don't know what I'd do without you D big hug-of-death thank you again!

* * *

_'thinking'_

_Talking_

* * *

**Last time :**

_What do you want kakashi?_

Sasuke didn't notice Naruto's body as it went still.

* * *

Naruto's body went still, it couldn't be possible! There were a lot of Kakashi's, right? It was just a common name! It couldn't be the Kakashi he knew all those years ago.

He didn't want to believe so.

It was then that Naruto started to panic.

He had thought that he would simply never see _them_ again and so tried to forget everything about his old life. Now they just reappeared as people Sasuke knew?! Even if it was the Kakashi Naruto knew, he couldn't face him, he wouldn't face him. Not now, not like this, never. He would hate him,_ Iruka_ would hate him, and they'd call him a _monster_.

Was Kakashi still with Iruka? Was he well? Did they miss him? Was it the Kakashi he knew that was currently talking with Sasuke? He had to get out of here, he had to get as far as he could from this place.

He looked around for an exit of some sort and found a window near him; he quickly opened it and leaped out. It wouldn't hurt to get away a little. Sasuke was not going to die just because he wasn't there for 2 or 3 days, yeah it was a great idea, Itachi would understand. With that in mind, Naruto landed outside the window and continued through the trees.

He had to think.

* * *

Sasuke was irritated to say the least, just when he was about to get some info on Naruto and his brother's whereabouts, his phone had to ring.

'_You wish Uchiha, he wasn't even going to tell you anything.' _

With a grunt, he picked the wet phone and answered:

_What do you want Kakashi?_

The only response Sasuke got was a chuckle from the older man. He was about to throw in another nasty remark when the man on the end of the line started to speak in a disgustingly joyful voice.

_My, my, Sasuke; you're in a good mood today!_

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched in irritation.

_Shut up, don't make me repeat myself._

There was a sigh on the other end of the line before Kakashi started to talk once again, only this time, it was serious.

_I had a hunch that you would come to my store today, so I called to tell you that I'm not opening today. Let's just call it a dolphin problem. _

'_A hunch? Man is that guy a freak!' _Sasuke thought darkly. But it was true: the water must have ruined everything. _'Damn it!' _

He needed to go out hunting tonight.

_How did you know? Wait, don't answer, I don't want to know. Anyway, I absolutely need some new weapons, I had a little…__**incident**__ this morning and they are all ruined._

As he said that, Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto, only to find nothing but an open window near the place where the blond was supposed to be .

This latest installment did nothing but darken the raven's mood even further. _'He ran away! That dobe! We didn't even have time to finish our little discussion!'_

What confused Sasuke was the fact that well, Naruto was supposed to stay with him and _protect _him.

* * *

Kakashi looked at his hands while talking to Sasuke, his _favorite_ client. He knew what Sasuke did at night, even if the little raven never mentioned it; no one buys so many weapons for nothing. The raven had told him that he chased animals during the weekends for sport, but Kakashi knew better than that.

He had a lot of connections, some were surprisingly vampires, but Kakashi didn't care one bit. For him, they were all the same. It was a shame really, that vampires concluded they had to kill people in order to survive. Drinking blood from animals would have been the same. Human and vampires could have lived in peace. _'Yeah right_.'

When he heard Sasuke on the other line talking about a need of weapons and a incident, he started thinking about the possibilities. He couldn't leave Iruka alone today, he needed him. After all, today was the day_ he_ disappeared all those years ago. So he made a quick decision and told Sasuke:

_How about you come to my house? I have some here. I'll give you my address. Is that okay?_

When Kakashi only heard a grunt on the other end of the line, he almost chuckled.

Normally, he would have never given his address to one of his clients, but he had a feeling that this one was special. And he somehow knew that Sasuke could be trusted, so he gave his address and hung up.

He got up from his sitting place and went over to where Iruka was sitting. Iruka not noticing the other's presence, suddenly feels Kakashi's arms wind around his waist. Stilled only for a moment, Iruka relaxes, allowing himself to rest his head on his lover's shoulder.

_I miss him Kakashi…_

_I know Iruka, me too…_

He silently thanked him for staying with him and a moment later, Kakashi told him about one of his clients coming later on to buy something. The couple exchanged a sweet kiss before diverting their eyes to a lonely picture standing on the chimney.

The picture was of a little boy with bright blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. The boy was no older than 8 and was smiling at the camera with a toothy grin. The little boy was in a sitting position with an orange shirt and red little shorts.

Beside the picture, there was a vase containing a bouquet of a single breed of flower, blue roses.

* * *

Sasuke had noted the address of the older man and had hung up before getting dressed properly and going outside.

It was snowing.

He got into his car and drove to the indicated house, not knowing that this simple trip was going to change his life forever. Furthermore, as he drove through the snowy roads, he never once noticed the lone figure observing him from a distance.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and I warn everybody that I will be going on a vacation of some sort for 2 weeks. Thank you.

Editor's Note: Wow... our little author has left us for a vacation and couldn't update for you guys, so I was appointed to do this, I hope you enjoyed and will still with us for the next chapter! Sorry about how this chapter ended... but I think the cliffy ended off just right!

Lots of love from somewhere far from here, F.G.  
Lots of love from here, Shindo!


	13. You know him ?

Naruto is not mine.

**Warning:**

slight Yaoi in further chapters, very light. sasunaru

Don't like? Don't read.

Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

** Summ****ary:** one night, Sasuke, a vampire hunter meets a stranger…named Naruto.

No flames.

**Thanks :**

**cloud nova****: here **you go sorry for the long wait D I hope you continue to like the story.

**hina-chan824****: **I'm so sorry that I'm always away, my family travels a lot, but rest a sure, I will never give this story up D its long, but I hope you'll be able to cop with it thank you for the comment .

**LeiseFlustern****: **I'm glad your still following the story, I hope it will continue to entertain you. Thank you for the comment .

**Big thanks to all the people who bother to write me a review. It's really appreciated **

_**BIG thanks:**_

**ShindoShuichi ! :** thank you so much! Its really great to work with you, I don't know what I'd do without you D big hug-of-death thank you again!

* * *

'_thinking'_

_Talking_

_-The past-_

* * *

**Last time :**

_Sasuke had noted the address of the older man and had hung up, before getting dressed properly and going outside. _

_It was snowing. He got into his car and drove to the indicated house. Not knowing that it was going to change his life forever._

_As he drove, he never noticed a lonely figure observing him from a distance._

* * *

The car drive was silent; the snow didn't seem to want to stop falling anytime soon.

The radio was off and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the car's wipers gliding along the windshield, brushing off the snow.

But Sasuke didn't care about all that. He was thinking deeply about a certain blond idiot, it seems that since he met guy, he was the only one occupying Sasuke's thoughts. He comes, claims he is there to protect him and stays at his house after saving his life, then runs away. It was quite frustrating. And then there was the fact that he was half human. Did that even exist? It seemed so.

'_But how?'_

Humans and vampires aren't compatible, the last but the least, the strange aura that the guy was always giving off, it was strange.

Sasuke gave a massage to his poor temples. So many questions, yet not so many answers. It was a wonder as to why Sasuke hadn't shot the guy yet.

_Maybe it's because he ruined all of my weapons this morning!,' _Thought_ S_asuke with a murderous intent.

The first time they had seen each other, the blond had looked so depressed and far away in his thoughts, but now, all he resembled was a ball of energy.

* * *

__

-……he had a deep voice and was pretty powerful, judging by the strange aura he was emitting. Knowing that, Sasuke slowly turned around to stare at the person, being careful not to arouse anything.-

_-…..His voice, Sasuke remembered, was sorrowful and sad along with the mocking tone.-_

* * *

Why the sudden change in attitude? One minute he's the all and mighty powerful being and mysterious, then he wakes up to a burned breakfast and an idiot who almost burned down his house. It didn't make any sense. It was like he had a split personality.

There was also the fact that Sasuke's wound didn't hurt like it really _should_ have, not that he was not grateful (he would never admit it).Chakra was it? Sasuke could have sworn he had heard the word somewhere.

_I'll check in my books, maybe it's written in one of them_ he thought, but highly doubted it.

* * *

_-It's called chakra, A molecule created by Scientifics capable of reproduction by merging itself with the blood in my system and therefore creating a powerful microbe capable to heal wounds by accelerant the process of the healing skin…I just used the pores of my skin to get some out and to treat your wounds………..what?-_

* * *

How had Naruto known all this? He didn't even look like the type of person to learn things like that. Quite frankly, he didn't even look menacing when he had his smile plastered on his face or like a half vampire.

_His smile is beautiful _he foundhimself thinking suddenly. Maybe he had breathed too much smoke this morning? Yeah that was it. He vainly tried to assure himself.

Not even after his foolish thoughts were over did he pass the street he had to take. He cursed and made a u-turn not too far away from there, checking the number twice to be sure.

Sasuke parked his car in the alley in front of a little house that was indicated as Kakashi's house.

He got out of the car, slamming his door shut at the same time, and began to slowly walk toward the entrance of the house, being careful not to slip on the snow. It would be quite embarrassing to fall.

The house looked cozy and warm, the walls were white, and the ceiling and the door were a light blue. It was a house made of wood.

He arrived in front of the door and after a moment of hesitation, rang the bell.

He waited a few minutes until finally a tall man opened the door; it was not the man he was looking forward to see. He had brown hair attached in a ponytail; he also had a strange scar on his nose. He smiled kindly at Sasuke and told him to come in.

_You must be the customer Kakashi is waiting for, no?_

Knowing it would be inappropriate to just say Hn to the kind man, he said that yes, he was. Heplaced Sasuke in the living room's couch and asked if he wanted tea or coffee. Sasuke hadn't planned on staying long, but couldn't refuse the other man's offer.

He simply said that he wanted tea. The brown haired man smiled and said that he was going to get Kakashi at the same time. So he was left alone in the living room. With nothing else to do, Sasuke started looking around the room.

In front of him was television with a nice size, to his right and left were two other brown couches the same as the one he was currently sitting on. His mind wandered off to some other not-so-useful things, until his eyes reached the chimney.

He just had the time to notice some kid's pictures with Kakashi and the brown haired man before said man came back with the tea and Kakashi. The two of them sat on the couch to his left (not without the scared man placing his tea on the table in front of him).

_Why hello Sasuke! Had a good morning?_

Sasuke wanted to kill the man, torture him in every way possible then bring him back to life and kill him again. But knowing that the man in front of him was the only one he knew that could sell him good weapons, he simply glared at him.

Kakashi, sensing the glare on him nervously chuckled, changing the subject.

_Anyway, I didn't introduce you to Iruka_, (he pointed the brown haired guy beside him)_ he is my husband. _

Sasuke noticed the way Iruka blushed at the mention of the word husband and the way Kakashi was happily smiling. He didn't even want to know why.

That's when a thought struck him, he looked over at the chimney and his eyes rested upon one photograph, a little boy with familiar blond hair and blue eyes, the boy reminded him of someone, but who?

He didn't notice Kakashi that was following his gaze and he too looked at the picture. He was about to say who it was until Sasuke was suddenly reminded of who the kid looked like.

_Looks like Naruto…_

Immediately after saying the name, he heard a gasp besides him and looked to see a choked Kakashi and a tearful Iruka. He asked himself if he had said something wrong but found nothing. That's when Kakashi locked eyes with him and asked him in a mere whisper;

_You know Naruto…?_

* * *

And……cut XD I'm so cruel. Anyway, it's pretty late for me and I wanted to at least write what I could this week. I hope you liked it; I'll try and write in not to long for the next chapter.

Until next time!


End file.
